Vegeta en el país de las maravillas
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Mientras Bra veía su película favorita "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" Vegeta se duerme en sofá teniendo un extraño sueño donde al comer se vuelve grande y al beber se encoje, persigue a Kakarotto ¿en versión conejo? donde debe luchar con la mascota de la reina. Mientras duerme y habla entre sueño su familia lo observa y Bulma jura que la esta engañando...


Era como cualquier otro día en la corp. Capsula el príncipe de la casa literalmente detuvo su entrenamiento ya que el señor Briefs le había mejorado la cámara aumentando la gravedad cosa que si lo estaba agotando bastante. Al entrar a la cocina por un poco de jugo necesitaba hidratarse después de tanto ejercicio mientras bebía el delicioso néctar de naranja escucho a su niña gritar en el salón principal en unos segundos ya estaba junto su princesa

-¿qué pasa?

-hay una araña en el control- dijo apuntando el mando de la televisión y buscando protección en su héroe. Él padre giro los ojos ¿cómo rayos le tenía miedo a un miserable insecto? ella pertenecía a una familia guerrera no debería asustarse con semejante idiotez aunque su cerebro enseguida le envio la imagen de un gusano "no es lo mismo" pensó. Sin mayor esfuerzo el orgulloso guerrero mato al insecto que había perturbado la paz de su hijita

-gracias papi- Vegeta se agacho para quedar a la altura de Bra para limpiar sus lágrimas odiaba verla llorar esa pequeña si había cambiado algo en él- papi quédate un ratito conmigo- el acepto de mala gana pero por verla sonreír haría lo que fuera. El hombre se sentó en el sofá pero el cansancio le hacía cerrar los ojos se recostó mirando la película que la mini peli azul estaba observando con mucha atención ya que esa era una de sus películas favoritas "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas" _ Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó al verse en un extraño cuarto había una mesa con lo que parecía un trozo de pan con una nota encima que decía "cómeme"- un estúpido pan no debe decirme que hacer- lanzo el papel y lo mordió de pronto empezó a crecer tanto que debió agacharse para que su cabeza no atravesara el techo. En la mesa también había una botella que decía "bébeme" aun sentía sed así que bebió todo el contenido pero comenzó a disminuir su tamaño una reacción totalmente contraria a la primera. Su ropa de saiyajin se agrandaba pero no se encogía. Al parecer alguien había estado ahí ya que le dejaron una camiseta musculosa de color blanco y unos pantalones cortos como los que solía usar cuando entrenaba. Ahora de ese tamaño vio que había una diminuta puerta pero necesitaba una llave pero no le hacía falta con sus poderes la hizo volar al cruzarla vio un conejo blanco que tenía el mismo peinado de alguien muy conocido

-¿Kakarotto?- el conejo con el radar en la mano se escapó. Vegeta lo siguió con la intención de hacerlo polvo cuando por fin le alcanzo habían más personas conocidas. Dos Majin Buu, Gohan vestía de forma muy excéntrica y usaba un sombrero raro, una rata blanca que era igual a Yamcha que al ver al príncipe comenzaron a discutir entre ellos

-conejo Goku eres un idiota esa no Alicia- le regaño un Buu

-ni siquiera es mujer- agrego el otro Buu golpeando al conejo

-¿Qué dicen insectos? –pregunto amenazante el moreno

-debemos llevarle con Absolen él debe saber algo de esto- comento la rata Yamcha. Vegeta los siguió para hablar con el tal Absolen cuando lo vio era un tipo de gusano verde con la cara de Piccoro

-GOKU IDIOTA esta es la Alicia Equivocada- dijo al verlo- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto enfurecido

-no tengo porque responder esa estúpida pregunta

-llévenlo de vuelta y tráiganme a la correcta o el ejercito de la reina roja nos destruirá

-¿dijiste la patrulla roja?- pregunto con interés el saiyajin

- no el ejerc…

-si es así los ayudare. Si destruyo esa patrulla habré peleado con los mismos oponentes que Kakaroto pero yo lo hare con más estilo- comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras que la rata de Yamcha se orinaba encima por el temor. Eso asqueo al guerrero y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos matar al ratón pero se contuvo. Le explicaron a Vegeta el incidente de hace años y que debía matar a la mascota de la reina para traer la paz a todo el reino. En ese momento los ataco una bestia, que atrapo entre sus dientes a Kakaroto el bondadoso Vegeta ayudo al orejón abriéndole el hocico al gran animal tanto que le rompió la mandíbula.

-te gusta jajaja ¿quieres más de esto?- comenzó a lanzar energías como loco se sentía igual de bien como en su tiempo de mercenario.- vamos intenta golpearme o ¿es todo lo que tienes sabandija?- nuevamente rio- seguiré hasta que me aburra asi que pelea miserable

Bra observaba a su padre decir cosas entre sueño y fue a buscar a su madre para que lo viera

-si… - decía Vegeta- asi… - Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada si el idiota la engañaba juraba por lo más preciado que le iría bastante mal – te gusta…

-hola mamá- saludo Trunks al entrar al salón- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto al ver a las peli azul mirar con atención a Vegeta dormir como si fuera algo nunca antes visto

-papi tiene un sueño bonito- Trunks alzo una ceja al ver la cara de su madre y Bra que parecía fascinada

-señor Vegeta algún día me gustaría ser tan fuerte como usted - decía el despistado conejo la frase alimentaba el ego del guerrero

-llévame con el jabberwocky

-no puedo soy muy miedoso, débil y un poco tonto – decía casi a punto de llorar el conejito blanco

- Kakaroto eso lo sé no hace falta que me lo digas ¿cómo lo encuentro?

-tome el radar él tiene como collar las esferas del dragón

-esto será sencillo – Sin mucho esfuerzo llego al castillo. Frente al príncipe aparecieron miles de cartas que traían en las manos lanzas dispuestos a pelear con una sonrisa socarrona Vegeta uso un "Final Flash" que hizo pedazos a los aliados de la reina roja

-inútiles sus poderes no se comparan con los míos- Se sentía un poco molesto había sido muy sencillo acabar con el "peligroso" ejército ya había acabado ahí así que retomo su tarea principal siguió la señal del radar y se encontró con la horrible mascota que era muy… no era idéntico al shenlong de Nameku. Goku que lo seguía de lejos le lanzo la espada de la leyenda el poderoso guerrero al recibirla clavo su atención en ella según sus recuerdos pertenecía al Trunks del futuro. Dejo el arma en el suelo no la necesitaba para pelear al no usarla cambio bastante la historia teniendo en cuenta que además no era Alicia. Hizo sonar su nudillos tomo sus posición de pelea pero el Jabberwocky no sabía luchar solo destruia cosas y quería comérselo no era un oponente digno para un saiyajin de élite asi que enojado y Sin mayor esfuerzo se deshizo del dragón. Cuando todos abajo lo alababan se dio cuenta que podía ser el soberano del lugar ya que pertenecía a la familia real si quería podía adueñarse de todo volver al espacio ser el más fuerte del universo…

-señor vegeta ha venido la reina blanca- Se adelantó a decir el conejo cortando con su idea. Al dirigir la mirada a la reina que no era nadie más que SU Bulma con un vestido delicado de color blanco que hacía referencia su titulo

-oh muchas gracias por salvar nuestro país, es maravilloso que todo vuelva a la normalidad- Solo le basto Verla y escucharla para darse cuenta que ser el soberano del universo era una tontería su lugar estaba en la tierra con su familia con los tontos amigos de su esposa con insoportable kakarotto que más que su rival si era su amigo.- oh que ocurre ¿esta lastimado?- sin responder a la pregunta la beso y también despertó. Al abrir sus ojos se asustó porque le estaban mirando tan fijamente

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- pregunto molesto por el sobresalto que le causaron

-que estabas soñando- exigió saber Bulma tratando de disimular sus celos injustificados

-nada

-parecía que estabas teniendo un sueño bonito. Como si estuvieras en el país de las maravillas- dijo con inocencia Bra. Los hermanos Briefs al notar el malhumor de su padre salieron del salón Trunks fue a su habitación por su portátil y la menor fue por sus muñecas que había dejado en el jardín

-¿Qué no me vas a decir nada? juro por Kami que si me estabas enga…- Bulma no pudo seguir con sus quejas porque Vegeta la atrajo hacia él y sello sus labios contra los suyos abrazándola como si no quisiera que apartara de él nunca más- Vegeta- dijo un poco perpleja pero no negaba que le había gustado la iniciativa

-Me gusta la tierra fue una buena decisión quedarme- la miro directo a los ojos volviendo a besarla dándole a entender que la mejor parte había sido ella…

* * *

Tenia al intención de hacer un cap de "detrás de las cámaras" pero cuando encendi la tele Estaban pasando en el HBO Alicia y buenooo se me ocurrio esto xD espero que haya sido de su agrado

Dejenme reviews! yiaa C:


End file.
